videogamehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Atari 2600 Hacks
Atari 2600 Hacks A *Adventure Plus *Alamogordo Landfill *Alien Greed 3 *Alien Greed 4 *Alien Menace *Another Adventure *Army of Darkness *Asteroids DC+ *Astrowar *Atari Shot Remix *Atrix B *Battle for Alderaan *Battlezone TC *Berzerk: Renegade *Berzerk: Voice Enhanced *Better Space Invaders *Bobby is Going Home 2 *Borgwars Asteroids *Brokeback Atari C *Combat Redux *Combat Rock *Console Wars *Cosmic Bowling *Cute Dead Things House *Cyplix *Cyplix II: Kepone's Revenge D *Dawn of the Dead *Dawn of the Dead Salem Frost Edition *Dead Sea Skull Catcher *Defender Arcade (Style A) *Defender Arcade (Style B) *Defender Arcade (Red) *Death Race *Death Race 2000 *Deflektor *Digital Press Holiday *Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen *Donkey Claus *Donkey Kong Escapes! *Donkey Kong Escapes! *Donkey Kong Vector *Doomzerk *Dragon Chase *Dragonsfire! *DX-51 E *E.T. vs H.S.W. *Evil Dead *Evil Dead 2 F *Fat Albert *Fish Revenge *Freddy vs Michael G *Galaxian Arcade *Glorb H *Harvey Birdman *Haunted Adventure - Boo! *Haunted Adventure II - Redemption *Haunted Adventure Trilogy *High Bid *The House on Haunted Hill *Hozerquest: Thrifting Simulator I *Indy 500 XE *Indy 500 XE *Intellivision Lives *Invader X J *Jaws *Jaws *Jungle Jane K *Kaboom! Fast Food Edition L *Laserman 2K3 *Laserman 2K3 VGS Edition *Lily's Woods *Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring *Lord of the Rings M *Miniature Golf + *Missile Command TB *Mission 3000 *Mr. Roboto N *NWCGE 2K4 Invaders *NWCGE Invaders O *OSU: The Streak P *Pac-Man Arcade *Pac-Zerk *Pac Invaders *Pac Invaders 2.0 *PackRat *Pepsi Loses *Phantasm *Phantasm *Phantasm *Pineapple 2000 *Pink Floyd Adventures *Pinky's Tennis *Pong 2D *Poo! *Poseidon R *Rescue Bira Bira *Return of Mario Bros S *Santa's Helper 2005 *Santa`s Helper 2005 *Santa's Helper 2007 *The Smurfs: Arcade Action *Space Armada *Space Invaders Arcade *Space Invaders Invasion *Space Invaders Vector *Space Invaders Vector T *Tazer *This is Tronman! *THX-1138 V *Venture II (AtariAge) *Venture II (PackRat) *Venture II (CCAG) *VGEVO Asteroids W *Wac-Man *Westworld *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein VCS *Wolfenstein VCS: The Next Mission X *X3V0LuX (Blue) *X3V0LuX *X3V0LuX *X3V0LuX Ye *YellowSubmarinenture Plus Alamogordo Landfill Alien Greed 3 Alien Greed 4 Alien Menace Another Adventure Army of Darkness Asteroids DC+ Astrowar Atari Shot Remix Atrix (NWCGE 2006) B Battle for Alderaan Battlezone TC Berzerk: Voice Enhanced Better Space Invaders Bobby is Going Home 2 Borgwars Asteroids Brokeback Atari C Combat Redux Combat Rock Console Wars Cosmic Bowling Cute Dead Things Cyplix Cyplix II: Kepone's Revenge D Dawn of the Dead Dawn of the Dead: Salem Frost Edition Dead Sea Skull Catcher Death Race Death Race 2000 Defender Arcade Deflektor Digital Press Holiday Cart Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen Donkey Claus Donkey Kong Escapes! Donkey Kong Escapes! (Re-Release) Donkey Kong Vector Doomzerk Dragon Chase Dragonsfire! DX-51 E E.T. vs H.S.W. Evil Dead Evil Dead 2 F Fat Albert Fish Revenge G Galaxian Arcade Glorb H Harvey Birdman Haunted Adventure Boo! Haunted Adventure II: Redemption Haunted Adventure Trilogy High Bid! House on Haunted Hill, The Hozerquest: Thrifting Simulator I Indy 500 XE (AtariAge) Indy 500 XE (Hozer) Intellivision Lives? J Jaws Jaws Salem Frost Edition Jungle Jane K Kaboom! Fast Food Edition L Laserman 2K3 Laserman 2K3 VGS Edition Lily's Woods Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings M Mad Max Miniature Golf + Miniature Golf HD Missile Command TB Mission 3000 A.D. Mr. Roboto (MWC 2002) N NWCGE 2K4 Invaders NWCGE Invaders O OSU: The Streak P Pac Invaders Pac Invaders 2.0 Pac-Man Arcade Pac-Zerk PackRat Pepsi Loses Phantasm Phantasm (Hozer) Pineapple 2000 Pink Floyd Adventure Pinky's Tennis Pong 2D Poo! Poseidon R Rescue Bira Bira Return of Mario Bros S Santas Helper 2005 Santas Helper 2007 Smurfs Arcade Action Space Armada Space Invaders Arcade Space Invaders Invasion Space Invaders Vector Space Invaders Vector Limited Edition T Tazer This is Tronman THX-1138 V Venture II: The Abysmal Abyss (AtariAge) Venture II: The Abysmal Abyss (CGE 2001) Venture II: The Abysmal Abyss (PackRat) W Wacman Westworld: Berzerk Wolfenstein Wolfenstein VCS Wolfenstein VCS: The Next Mission X X3V0LuX (Hozer) X3V0LuX (NWCGE 2002) X3V0LuX (PackRat) X3V0LuX (AtariAge) Y Yellow Submarine Read more: http://videogamehomebrew.webnode.com/atari-2600/hacks/ Create your own website for free: http://www.webnode.com